Era Uma Vez
by Gwen Pieterse
Summary: A história de amor de um rei chamado Leão e de uma rainha chamada Rainha. Também envolve plebeus, ex-reis, frustrações, lareiras, rainhas que não podem rir nem chorar e um destruidor de acampamentos. Leyna One-Shot.


_N/A: Escrevi essa história já faz mais de um ano, mas só agora lembrei que ela existia. Fiz algumas adaptações e pronto, postei. Não gostei muito de chamar o Leo de Leão, muito menos a Reyna de Rainha, mas foi assim que eu inicialmente idealizei essa história, então resolvi manter, mesmo sendo __**completamente idiota.**_

_Disclaimer: Rick Riordan é dono da saga PJO. Eu só sou uma mera adolescente que gosta de __**azeitonas**__._

* * *

Era uma vez uma rainha chamada Rainha. Ela procurava um rei para estar ao seu lado e comandar o reino junto de si. Durante muito tempo, reinou sozinha, até que um belo dia, o encontrou. Seus cabelos eram loiros como o sol, os olhos cristalinos como a água, e o sorriso iluminava o dia da Rainha. Ela achou-o perfeito, então ele foi proclamado rei, junto da garota. Os pretores do Acampamento Júpiter.

Mas, em uma manhã, o rei pretor sumiu, desapareceu. Procuraram-no por todo o acampamento, mas não o encontraram. Ela queria chorar, mas não podia, pois rainhas não _choram_. Naquele dia, ela segurou suas lágrimas tão fortemente que seus olhos até doeram. E seu coração ainda mais.

Muitos meses depois, apareceu um garoto. Ele era estranho, e bonito, até. A Rainha achou que ele se parecia muito em personalidade com o seu pretor, mas esse garoto já tinha namorada. E mesmo se não tivesse, realmente não importaria, porque a rainha sempre amaria seu rei, por mais longe que ele estivesse.

Um dia, a garota recebeu a notícia que seu amado voltaria em um grande navio, com mais seis pessoas. Ficou ansiosa, mas depois se controlou. A pretora sabia que o rei lembraria-se dela, e que os dois continuariam reinando no acampamento. Tudo voltaria ao normal.

Porém, o rei desceu do navio de mãos dadas com uma plebeia muito bonita. E o pior de tudo, era que ele se lembrava da Rainha, e mesmo assim a trocou. Um sentimento de frustração entrou pelo seu cérebro e confundiu seus pensamentos. Tudo o que ela pensava era que nunca seria tão bonita quanto à plebeia, que nunca poderia competir com ela, que afinal, essa garota poderia até roubar seu posto de rainha. Porque perto da plebeia, a pretora não era nada.

Queria chorar, mas não podia, porque rainhas não _choram_. Rainhas são fortes, devem cuidar de seu povo e não perder tempo com problemas amorosos. Segurou as lágrimas e começou a reparar nas outras pessoas que haviam vindo junto do ex-rei. Aliás, ele agora havia se tornado um plebeu, pois se ele tinha escolhido a outra garota, havia renunciado seu posto no coração da pretora.

Seus olhos negros encontraram um moreno. Dizia-se habilidoso, pois tinha construído o navio. A garota sentiu um pressentimento, mas ignorou. Não podia acontecer mais nada de ruim naquele dia tão doloroso.

De repente, a Rainha sentiu um cheiro forte de queimado. Fogo. No seu reino. Na sua casa. Na sua vida. O moreno misterioso havia explodido tudo o que ela um dia fora e simplesmente fugido com todos que viajaram no navio, sem nenhuma punição. Nesse dia, os olhos cor de obsidiana dela se encheram de lágrimas, mas as segurou. Pois rainhas não _choram_.

Depois disso, uma guerra tomou conta do mundo. Descobriu que o moreno destruidor de acampamentos estava tentando salvar o mundo. Nada importava. Ela o odiava com todas as forças e chegava a jurar por Nêmesis que se o visse de novo, iria matá-lo. Ele destruiu sua casa. Então iria destruí-lo também.

Entretanto, em certo ponto da guerra, a Rainha percebeu que não conseguiria ganhar a guerra sozinha. Os sete traidores, que acabaram com seu acampamento, também perceberam isso, e tentaram estabelecer uma aliança entre os dois grupos. Apesar de por dentro, estar completamente com raiva, ela teve que aceitar. Era uma situação crítica, desesperadora, e os dois tinham um inimigo comum e precisavam ganhar. Mas prometeu a si mesma que quando toda essa guerra acabasse, iria acertar as contas com todos eles. Era somente uma aliança temporária.

Um dia, quando estava se preparando pra lutar, encontrou o moreno plebeu novamente. Ele se explicou, dizendo que quando pôs fogo no acampamento, estava possuído por um eidolon e que nunca faria uma coisa dessas com a casa de alguém. Depois, contou uma piada sem graça e deu um sorriso encantador, que a Rainha não teve coragem de admitir que era bonito. Mesmo assim, o perdão dela ainda não viera.

Alguns meses depois, ganharam a guerra. A garota estava pronta para quebrar a aliança e acertar a conta com os traidores da Coroa. Mas, de algum jeito, seu povo estava contra a opinião dela. Com essa crise, todos haviam se unido, e a história do eidolon havia sido disseminada, fazendo com que o povo fielmente acreditasse nas palavras dos sete. Isso devia também ao fato deles serem extremamente carismáticos e corajosos. Eles haviam ganhado a guerra. Quem não estaria do lado deles?

Contudo, a Rainha não estava convencida. Mas recebeu outra proposta: unir os dois lados. Os dois reinos. Os dois acampamentos. Pelo seu povo, ela assentiu. Mas, por dentro, queria chorar. Só que rainhas não choram.

Recebeu os visitantes com todas as regalias. Organizou uma festa, unindo os dois reinos. Todos se confraternizavam, era bonito de se ver. Mas seu coração parecia que se desmanchava cada vez que via o ex-rei e a plebeia dançando juntos. Ainda sentia alguma coisa por ele, e dessa vez, ela fugiu. Se escondeu e _chorou_. Chorou escondida, chorou porque não aguentava mais, chorou, pois rainhas não _choram_. E ela não se sentia como uma _rainha_. Nem mesmo como uma _plebeia_. Ela não era _nada_.

Até que alguém escutou seu choro e foi falar com ela. O tal moreno misterioso. O garoto do sorriso encantador que explodiu seu reino. Sentou-se do lado dela, e disse que seu nome era Leão. Começou a tentar fazer a garota rir, sem nem mesmo saber por que ela estava chorando. E a Rainha, só por uma noite, esqueceu todo o ódio, toda a raiva que tinha por ele, e se permitiu se divertir. Rainhas não se _divertem_, mas ela, naquele momento, _não deu a mínima para isso_.

E Leão, o plebeu moreno com cara de elfo, se sentia cada vez mais feliz e completo por fazer a Rainha, tão séria e tão distante, simplesmente rir. Depois de tê-la visto tão vulnerável, resolveu ajudá-la a esquecer de seus problemas e relaxar mais. Ser líder era estressante, ele sabia.

Viraram amigos depois disso. Riam, tirando coisas inúteis do cinto que ele sempre carregava. Comiam M&M's, e às vezes, o plebeu a tirava do trabalho e forçava a assistir novelas mexicanas com ele. Todo dia, ela ia visitá-lo no seu bunker e via os trabalhos maravilhosos que o garoto fazia. Ficava impressionada.

Um dia, o plebeu resolveu mostrar seu incrível poder (ou seu fardo) à majestade. Quando sua mão pegou fogo, a pretora ficou extremamente chocada. Leão se arrependeu na mesma hora de ter contado, mas quando ela começou a perguntar sobre tudo, atropelando as palavras, e dizendo que agora tinha achado alguém para acender sua lareira, ele sorriu aliviado. E então contou.

Contou sobre o que tinha acontecido com a sua mãe para a Rainha. Que havia posto fogo na oficina, com a sua mãe dentro. E a garota viu seu amigo, que para ela, era a pessoa mais alegre do mundo, chorando de tristeza na sua frente. E tudo o que ela podia fazer era abraçá-lo com toda a força que tinha, tentando consolá-lo, dizendo que ele não tinha culpa. Mas não adiantava, pois ele era nobre demais e sabia que a culpa era dele. Ele sabia.

Então, ela resolveu contar sobre a ilha de Circe e os piratas horrendos, que haviam feito coisas terríveis com ela. Muitas lágrimas escorreram pelo rosto da pretora. E também narrou toda a história do ex-rei/plebeu com a plebeia perfeita. E ele acabou contando sobre Quione e Thalia, que não riam das piadas dele e achavam que ele era idiota.

A Rainha então falou que elas eram umas estúpidas, pois as piadas eram realmente engraçadas. O amigo riu das palavras de sua realeza, e assim disse, olhando nos olhos dela.

Disse que o antigo rei era um idiota por tê-la trocado, mesmo ele sendo seu melhor amigo. Disse que a plebeia era realmente muito bonita e que era uma das melhores amigas dele – a pretora bufou de raiva nessa hora- mas, que a Rainha era muito mais bonita, mais poderosa, mais inteligente. Que não haveria uma pessoa melhor para reinar esse povo, e que um dia ela iria encontrar seu rei de verdade. E que se esse cara fosse um idiota, acabaria com ele. Então a abraçou e prometeu que sempre estaria ali, para fazê-la rir de coisas estupidamente idiotas e que nunca a deixaria, por mais que um eidolon o possuísse de novo.

E foi naquela hora que a pretora notou a gigantesca coroa que brilhava no alto da cabeça de seu amigo. Estava ali há muito tempo, como não tinha percebido isso antes? Afinal, seu amigo era Leão, o _rei_ da floresta. Ele seria um ótimo rei, era nobre, engraçado, inteligente e bonito (por mais que ele não achasse). Pensou longe, enquanto ele ainda olhava pra ela, com uma cara de não estar entendendo nada. E nem teve tempo de perguntar o que a Rainha estava pensando, pois ela se jogou sobre ele e uniu seus lábios com uma intensidade enorme, fazendo com que os dois quase caíssem no chão. O garoto ficou estupefato, mas depois se entregou ao beijo. Separaram-se quando estavam completamente sem ar.

Olharam um dentro dos olhos do outro e começaram a _rir_ loucamente. Rainhas não podiam _rir_, mas nenhum dos dois naquele momento estava preocupado com isso. A felicidade havia tomado conta de ambos de tal forma que eles sabiam que seria impossível isso tudo acabar.

E esse foi só o começo do amor do rei chamado Leão e da rainha chamada Rainha. Depois daquele dia, a pretora sabia que ele nunca deixaria o seu posto e que rainhas podiam chorar, rir, ou fazer o que elas quiserem.

E os dois viveram felizes durante todo o tempo em que ela conseguiu usar o rei para acender sua lareira. Ou seja, _para sempre_.

Era uma vez, um rei chamado _Leo_ e uma rainha chamada _Reyna_...


End file.
